powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell 7: Rouge Rider, Part 1
Cell 7: Rouge Rider, Part 1 is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech . It is the debut of Cain Vega, the alter-ego of Captain Rouge. Summary The Fuzors have come back, and Captain Rouge leads a new assault. Reese, upon seeing him fully remembers what happened on the Space Station. Plot Vega embraces Leh and her success in accomplishing Phase 1. "Great job Leh! For your duties, take a vacation!" Leh laughs, and thanks him. Vega then turns to Captain Rouge and calls him to attention. Rouge then demorphs... He is revealed to be a cyborg named Cain Vega. Cain is the twin brother of Leh, and contrary to her more relaxed,friendly tone, Cain is cold and deadly and totally mission orientated. He is cold and callus, and much deadlier than Leh. He is accompanied by his first mate Strom Steele. Strom is much older than Rouge and acts as an advisor. He transforms into Lieutennant GEAR. Together, they are nearly unstoppable. Colonel Jones and the Rangers frantically begin a counterattack, but they need more zords to attack the airborne indavers. Taylor says the zords are almost done, but more time will be needed for Project Hyper Mode. Rosa says she might still have blueprints on Jones says they will have to go through with it anyway. Reese questions Project Hyper Mode, but they see Rouge making his assault. Reese instantly remembers what happened on the base, and remembers Rouge. The team moves out. Rouge and GEAR begin to destoy everything in sight, but the rangers arrive. Baker taunts the two, and Jimmy makes a strange remark. Rouge calls thier efforts futile, and fires his gun at them. Reese states that Rouge killed his brother. Rouge responds "I've destoyed many people with my own hands. What makes your brother special?" The team morphs and begin to fight. Reese handles Rouge and GEAR, while the rangers battle the Indavers. Reese is overwhelmed, but beats back GEAR. Rouge commends Reese's skills but calls him no match, and shoots him back. He then calls his personal Fuzor, Needlenose, who pricks Reese with his needles. He also hits surrounding civilians and fires them into the air to hit others. Rouge and GEAR declare their mission complete and leave Needlenose to battle the rangers. They summon the OverTech Rolling Laser and defeat him. Taylor tells the team that only Reese should fight the giant beast, while they activate tthe defenses They run off, but Leh appears and punches Reese. She flirts with him and fires at Needlenose to grow him. Reese summons the OverTech Megazord, but is overwhelmed by the beast and the monsters in the air. Just in time however, the OverTech HQ defenses are activated by the team. They quickly return to the zord to help. They use the OverTech Override and destroy Needlenose. The team sigh relief that they've beaten the threat today. Cain looks at a needle and says "You're next to fall, Red Ranger" As he finishes laughing, Reese clutches his chest and falls over. He has been poisened by Needlenose's spike. What will happen to him? Debuts -Cain Vega -Strom Steele -Needlenose Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode